


Mirror, Mirror on the wall

by BenBitchops



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, F/M, Girl! Mitch, Girl! Naz, Mirror Sex, Rule 63, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: Sometimes for Mitch to get what she wants she's gotta be a brat about it.





	Mirror, Mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Mitch has a spanking kink and non of you can convince me otherwise

The annual Leafs Gala was in full swing that night, Mitch having shown up along with Auston wearing a beautiful floor length Leafs blue gown, her hair falling over her bare shoulders in soft ringlets that Auston wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers in all night. She was absolutely stunning, making Auston lose attention of his surroundings more times than he would like to admit. 

Mitch knew exactly what she was doing to him the whole night. Slipping away from his reach any time he tried reaching for her, throwing a grin over her shoulder before trailing off to find one of the other girls leaving Auston growing more and more hungry for her as the night went on. But he’d managed to catch her during one of the many speeches, sliding up behind her to curve a hand against her hip tugging her back against his chest. 

“There you are..”

Her laughter makes something warm settle in Auston’s chest as he moves them away from the cameras line of sight, tucking his face against her neck while both of his arms curl around her waist. Her hands settle over his as she tilts her head back to rest against his shoulder letting them stay like that for a bit until the lights turn back on, their little moment done for now as they’re forced back into the public eye. 

“Only an hour left.”

Auston presses a kiss to her neck softly before letting her go, watching as she slips back into the crowd possibly in search of the other girls leaving Auston to fend for himself against all the reporters and guests. ‘ _ Just an hour left’  _ He had to remind himself as he plastered on a smile for the cameras and shook hands with different guests.

* * *

 

When the gala finally came to an end Auston isn’t subtle in the way he’s searching around for Mitch, who he finds chatting away with Nadia and John. He carefully slides up beside her to wrap an arm around her shoulders which surprises her for only a second until she realizes it’s him and melts into his side with a smile. 

“Did you have fun?”

The face he makes startles a laugh out of the three of them, everyone knows how tiring events like these can be when you already deal with so much media as is. John looks equally as tired with his arm around Nadia’s waist, both of them using the other to stay upright, the two of them long since given up on trying to hide their relationship. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘No’ then.”

Auston snorts as he buries his nose against her hair mumbling softly. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Mitch nods her head, waving goodbye to Nadia and John before wrapping an arm around Auston’s waist leading him to the exit so they can get his car from the valet. 

“Wait here for a second.”

Auston shrugs his jacket off, laying it over Mitch’s shoulders before heading over to the valet to get his car. He turns back to find Mitch wrapped up in his jacket looking smaller than usual which makes Auston’s heart swell. 

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

By the time they’re in the elevator, Auston’s itching to get his hands on her. The car ride home she’d kept her hand on his thigh, her nails tracing along the seam of his slacks as she looked out of the window a small grin on her lips the whole time. 

They’re staring each other down in the mirror of the elevator while they make their way up to Auston’s condo, both of them sporting sly grins as they keep a safe distance between them. Auston wants nothing more than to reach out and tug her back against his chest, just like he’d done at the gala, and bury his face against her neck. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Auston laughs as he reaches out to brush his fingers down her arm to her wrist until he can tangle their fingers together, lifting their joint hands to press a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“I can’t help myself, you look stunning.”

Mitch flushes tugging him after her once the elevator stops at his floor, ignoring the grin on his face as she leads him to his door. 

“Shut up.”

Auston waits until he gets them inside to spin her around and pin her against the door, grinning at the way she squeaks gripping his arms tightly. 

“What was that?”

Mitch looks up at him her blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she trials her hands up Auston’s arms to wrap her own arms around his neck. 

“You’re a sweet talker, Matthews.”

With a roll of his eyes Auston’s hands slid down Mitch’s waist to her thighs getting a solid grip to hoist her up and into his arms, her dress riding up to pool around her waist. 

“For someone who loves it, you complain a lot about it.” 

He carries her to his bedroom as she makes work of riding him of his tie, he feels Mitch dig her heels into his ass making him hiss under his breath. 

“Do you ever behave?”

He sits on the foot of his bed using his hands on her ass to pull her flush against his chest, letting her slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. His jacket long since discarded from Mitch’s shoulders on their way to his room. 

“I’m a model of proper behavior, Matty.”

Auston snorts as he lifts a hand to pull down the zipper of her dress down watching the fabric pool around Mitch’s waist, revealing the matching blue lace set underneath that causes Auston’s breath to catch.   


“God you’re beautiful, Marns..”   
  
Mitch blushes as she moves off his lap to let her dress drop to the floor before she’s turned around so her back is facing Auston, getting a full view of herself in the mirror Auston has across his bed. She’s definitely a sight to see, especially with the way Auston’s huge hands splay over her skin as he rests his chin on her shoulder sharing a look with her in the mirror.   
  
“All this for me, Mitchy?”   
  
One of Auston’s hands move from her hip to trail up her back until he reaches the clasp of her bra which he undoes with easily, letting her slip it down her arms to the floor. It’s barely hit the floor before both of his hands reach up to cup her breasts that disappear underneath his hands causing Mitch to squirm in his lap when his palms rub against her nipples hardening them instantly.    
  
“A-Auston, come on..”   
  
He laughs softly against her throat, brushing his lips against her skin as he moves his hands so he can gently tug at her nipples causing her to whine and push back into his chest. Auston’s favorite thing about Mitch’s nipples is that they’re pierced which makes them even more sensitive to his touches. She has in the tiny blue diamond studs he bought her for their anniversary, of course she’d match her piercings to her outfit.   
  
“Keep rushing me and I’ll only go slower. You know this, Mitchy.”   


Mitch grumbles, rocking her hips down trying to get a something out of him but all it earns her is a slap to her thigh that makes her jump with a choked off gasp as she shivers from the blow feeling her skin tingle.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were doing this to earn yourself a good spanking. Is that what you want, Mitch? Want me to spank your pretty little ass red before I fuck you?”   
  
The whine that comes out of Mitch sounds desperate even to her own ears as she leans back against his chest, shaking as he spreads her legs apart with a low chuckle in her ear that makes a shiver run down her spine. His fingers trace along the front of her panties, where a wet spot is already forming from how worked up she is already causing Mitch to whimper as he presses down, rubbing between her folds through her panties.   
  
“Look at you, such a little slut for it. Already wet for me and I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. But because you can’t seem to listen to me, I’m gonna have to punish you.”    
  
Before Mitch has time to prepare herself Auston twists her around until he can lay her across his lap, adjusting her body so that her lower half is at the right angle for him. One of his hands settle over the middle of her back while the other tugs her panties down stopping them mid thigh, to force Mitch’s thighs to stay together. Auston turns Mitch’s head slightly so she can still see herself in the mirror, a grin appearing on his lips when she shivers.   
  
“Aw baby, do you like how you look right now? Come on, Mitch, answer me.”   
  
Mitch bites at her lip not wanting to give into his taunting but when his hand comes down sharply against her ass, it forces her to let out a loud whine as she tries to squirm away but to avail.   
  
“I said...Answer me, Michelle.”   
  
With a heavy breath Mitch tries to regain herself but Auston lands another sharp hit to her ass making her jump, her hands moving back to shield herself but he pins Mitch’s wrists to the middle of her back easily.   
  
“Alright then, since you want to be difficult, I’m going to teach you how to listen. You’re going to count every spank until we reach sixteen and if you don’t answer me by then, we’re going up more. You understand?”    
  
Mitch swallows thickly as she nods her head before resting her cheek against his knee so she can see herself in the mirror just like he wanted.   
  
“Y-Yes sir..”   
  
Surprisingly Auston’s hand rubs soothingly against her skin as he smiles at her in the mirror, it’s  a lot but if she plays her cards right she’ll be coming before she knows it.

“Alright, Mitch, start counting.”   
  
_ One _ _  
_

Auston always starts off light with the first handful of spanks, getting Mitch set for what’s going her way down the line, when he chooses to go down the big number route. The sound his hand makes when it collides with her ass is softer than the ones from before, the sting of it still makes her jump a little but she powers through.    
  
“One.”   
  
_ Four _

The first time he smacked a hand against her ass was after she’d gotten out of the shower. Her towel was too short because he wouldn’t bring her a different one, payback for doing the same to him. She’d been walking past him to the pile of clothes she kept at his place, when his hand smacked against the bit of her ass that was peeking from under her towel. It had caused Mitch to squeak loudly and jump away, turning to face him with a dark blush covering her cheeks.   
  
“Auston!”   
  
He’d apologized instantly and that was that, until it wasn’t.

It takes a few heated moments in the bedroom for Auston to realize that Mitch likes it when he’s rough with her, using his size and weight to really push her. He teases her about it sometimes, when he has her face down in bed begging him to fuck her harder, but he never gives in. It makes Mitch push back against him, trying to take matters into her own hands but when his hand drops down to smack her ass telling her to ‘Behave’ she comes almost instantly with a broken cry. It doesn’t take long for Auston to figure it all out.    
  
_ Eight  _

By eight she’s a mess. Her skin is tingling, she can feel the mess she’s making against his slacks and she can see how red her skin is despite how foggy her eyes are from the tears she couldn’t hold back.    
  
“You’re doing so good for me, Mitchy...My beautiful girl, so perfect for me. Just eight more, Baby.”   
  
Mitch nods weakly, feeling Auston loosen his hold on her wrists to move his hand to her hair gently smoothing a hand over it making Mitch’s heart flutter. She loves being his good girl.   
  
_ Sixteen _

The number comes out in a sob from her mouth as she sags bonelessly in his lap, shaking as he coos at her softly while rubbing his hand soothingly against her flaming cheeks. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire, she’s been so good for him through it all just like he’d wanted, she didn’t even come, because the last time she had before finishing her counting he’d added five more and the last she needs right now is more.   
  
“You did it, Baby girl. Did so good for me, I’m so proud of you.”   
  
She basks in the praise while he lets her catch her breath from a bit, her whole body buzzing still wanting more and more despite all it went through already.   
  
“M-Matty..”   
  
“Shh, I’ve got you.”   
  
Auston carefully helps her sit up to rest against his chest, kissing her shoulder softly when she whimpers at the way his slacks scratch over her bruised skin. He’ll make sure to remedy that soon but right now he owes his girl a reward for being absolutely out of this world for him tonight. He gets her panties the rest of the way off so he can rest her knees over his own, opening her up for him. She’s a sight to see in the mirror when he rests his chin over her shoulder to get the best view.   
  
“Did so good for me today, Mitchy...Gonna give you your reward now.”   
  
His fingers carefully brush between her folds warming her up to his touch before he dips two of his fingers into her, grinning at how soaked she is and at the broken sound that slips from her mouth. It’s going to take nothing to get her coming and he’s right, because the second he rubs at her clit just right it sends her over the edge with a choked off scream before she slumps into his arms boneless.    
  
It takes a while before she gets her voice back, her body going through the aftershocks as Auston cradles her against his chest, keeping her ass off of his lap as to not make her hurt anymore. When she finally speaks her voice is hoarse but there’s an undertone of softness to it that makes Auston’s heart clench.   
  
“T-Thank you..”   
  
Auston smiles softly turning her head up to kiss her bitten lips softly while combing his fingers through her hair, when he pulls away the dazed smile he gets makes his heart flip. This beautiful angel trusts him so much and it continues to shock him everyday, he’s not sure when he’ll ever get use to it.    
  
“You’re welcome, Mitchy.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> posting on the right date is never gonna happen kids


End file.
